Legends' Quest/Quick guide
Walkthrough Agility *50 Crafting *45 Herblore *56 Magic *52 Mining *42 Prayer *50 Smithing *50 Strength *50 Thieving *50 Woodcutting *Completed the following quests: **Family Crest **Heroes' Quest **Shilo Village **Underground Pass **Waterfall Quest *Ability to defeat a level 187 demon. |items=*First, make sure that you are on the standard spellbook *Any machete (A regular one can be found by searching the cupboards next to Radimus Erkle.) *2 gold bars (It is highly recommended to bring at least 4 gold bars.) *Hammer *Rope *Rune axe or Dragon axe *Lockpick (It is highly recommended to bring two lockpicks as you can lose one.) *Pickaxe *At least one unpowered orb *Vial of water *At least one Ardrigal (can be obtained during the quest) *At least one Snake weed (can be obtained during the quest) *Cut sapphire *Cut emerald *Cut ruby *Cut diamond *Cut opal *Cut jade *Cut red topaz *1 soul rune *1 mind rune *1 earth rune *2 law runes *Any Charge Orb spell runes (two if you decide to do the "Easy Path" during the second fight with the demon) *Charcoal (1 minimum, 3 to be safe, obtainable during the quest) *Papyrus (at least 3, 5 to be safe, obtainable during the quest) Highly recommended: *Combat gear, food and several prayer potions |kills = *Ranalph Devere (level 92) *Irvig Senay (level 100) *San Tojalon (level 106) *Nezikchened (level 187)—3 times}} Radimus Erkle *Talk to a Legends guard east of Ardougne (1-1-2). Fairy ring . *Talk to Radimus. (Chat 1-1) Kharazi Jungle Items needed: Radimus notes, 3-5 papyrus, 1-3 charcoal, an axe, a machete *Head to Kharazi Jungle, south of Shilo Village (Fairy ring CKR). 'You will need to chop through the jungle bush. *Head to the west part of the jungle. Right click Radimus notes and select the 'complete' option. Repeat this step for the middle and east parts of the jungle. *Use the notes on a Jungle forester, south of Shilo. (Chat 1) Cave ''Items needed: Radimus notes, Bull roarer, lockpick, soul rune, mind rune, earth rune, 2 law runes, opal, jade, red topaz, sapphire, emerald, ruby, diamond, a pickaxe, an axe, and a machete *Cut your way back into Kharazi Jungle. *Swing the bull roarer. *Talk to Gujuo. (Chat 1-1-1-1-1-1) *Search the rocks at the north-western section of the jungle and crawl inside. *Investigate the fire wall. (Chat 1-1) *Leave the cave and use the bull roarer again. (Chat 4-5-5-2) *Re-enter the cave and search the eastern bookcase. *Search the gate, then smash the boulders. *Continue through the dungeon until you reach a marked wall. (Kill a death wing for karamja hard diary req if needed!) *Use your runes on the marked wall in order (Soul, Mind, Earth, Law, Law). *Use the cut gems on the Carved rocks. Use this map to see which gem goes where. *Pick up the binding book. Sacred pool Items needed: Radimus notes, 2 gold bars, hammer, at least 42 prayer points, binding book, sketch, AXE & MACHETE and bull roarer,. Combat equipment is needed as well! *Use 2 gold bars on any anvil for a Golden bowl. *Use the bull roarer in Kharazi. Enchant the bowl. (Chat 1-5) *Go to the pool(center of Kharazi jungle), use your machete on the nearby reeds, and use the reeds on the pool. *Use the bowl of water on the ring of fire. *Use the book on Ungadulu. *Kill the demon. *Talk to Ungadulu (Chat 1-1-1-2-3) *Exit, then call for Gujuo (Chat 1-2-3) *Refill your bowl then use it on your seeds (remember to cut the reeds and use them on the pool). *Attempt to refill it again. *Call for Gujuo (Chat 1-2-2-5) Restoring the pool Items needed: Radimus notes, ardrigal, snake weed, vial of water, runes for a Charge Orb spell, an unpowered orb, blessed gold bowl, Yommi tree seeds, a lockpick,a rope, a ''pickaxe, combat equipment, axe and a machete'' *Collect the ardrigal (search the palm tree to find the ardrigal) and snake weed using the map above. Mix them with a vial of water for a bravery potion. *Run back to the cave where you found the binding book. Cast the charge orb spell on the north door. *Use your rope on the winch. Drink your potion then climb down. (If you forgot a rope, smash a barrel) *Climb over the rocks to reach the bottom. *Kill the 3 different skeletons until you get 3 crystal pieces. *Use each crystal on the north east furnace. *There is 1 searchable mossy rock in the middle of this room. Use the heart on it. *Run south and use the heart on the recess (recess is right next to the barrier entrance). Walk through. *Push the boulders to the west. (Chat 2-1-1-1) *Climb back to the top of the ridge. Equip the dagger, try to take the hat, kill Viyeldi. '''Make sure you actually kill him before you leave. *'Warning: level 187 demon will spawn as soon as this step is complete. '''Go back and push the boulder, the ghost will take the dagger from you. *Kill Nezikchened, stand directly East of the most Eastern boulder and push it. *Fill your bowl with water and use it on your seeds. Refill the bowl. *Return to Kharazi Jungle (don't teleport out, that will empty the bowl), plant a sapling north west of the pool, in a fertile soil (brown soil, few steps away). *Use sacred water on it regularly for 10 seconds. *Once it becomes an Adult yommi tree, use your axe on it. *Keep using your axe on it until you have a Yommi totem. The final fight ''Items needed: Yommi totem, Radimus notes, Bull roarer, combat equipment, axe & machete (if you banked before fight) *'Turn on melee pray ''before the demon appears, you will take 4 melee hits without being able to move, eat, or turn on prayers - you can get hit for up to 72 damage all on the same tick. Highly recommend to keep melee pray on at all times.''' *Use your totem on the totem pole east of the pool. *Kill the skeletons and demon. *Use the totem on the pole again. *Call for Gujuo if he doesn't appear, he then will give you a Gilded Totem. *Return to Radimus in the legends guild main building with totem AND the map of the Kharazi jungle. Fairy ring . *Quest complete!